Undying Desire
by AngelicSenpai
Summary: The Hero of Time has successfully defeated Ganondorf and set Hyrule back into peace. Dark Link has come to terms about being nothing but an evil entity of the Hero of Time. He decided to take his place else where. Now living in the town of Termina, he takes the task to create a new life with a new town. Until he has a nightmare and meets a mysterious figure that changes his life.
1. Prologue

* _**The Following Story Contains**_ : Language, Blood, Future Sexual Content, and Mature Situations.

* The Legend of Zelda Ocarina of Time & Majora's Mask (c) Nintendo

* Any OC's Within 'Undying Desire' (c) AngelicSenpai

* Enjoy!

* * *

 **Prologue:**

 _Smoke fills the sky of Castle Town in an a beautiful darkness, panic and despair filled my ears with excitement. There was no hope in the towns eyes, only the pit of fear. I watch a coupe holding onto each other for dear life while a pack of Redeads corner them, full of hunger. My breath hitched as I watched the monsters reach closer and closer until the couple scream. The emotionless Redeads hands go down and my red eyes scanned the destruction in a delight. My fingers curl tightly around the sword in my hand while my laughter echoed throughout the streets. The blood inside me boiled with such a dominance I have never felt before, making my skin crawl in hunger._

 _I follow the grounds along the Castle Town and stare down at the bodies of the Sages of Hyrule. Each and every one of those poor bastards are spread out across the town; mutilated. My eyes scan until I see the body of Ganondorf, completely destroyed with a look of betrayal plastered across his face. What a pathetic man, if he had not made me than I wouldn't have broken free to kill him. Ganondorf made me for a reason, I was better and strong than he would have ever been. I surpassed that idiotic man._

 _Dare I say, I am even more powerful._

 _Why have I never felt such a blood lust before? Have I never tasted the fruits of what I was created for? This power is intoxicating and seductive._

 _"Dark Link!" Link's voice roared from the bottom of the Castle Town. My heart pounded in sheer excitement, my time has finally come. I turn around to see the Hero of Time kneeling down as he held onto he corpse of Princess Zelda. 'You monster!'_

 _"A monster?" My lips curl into a grin. I watch the Hero gently set down Zelda's corpse as I speak. "Yes! This is what I truly am! I can feel it in my bones. I am a monster. Once a part of your pathetic soul and now I tasted my true power! Its a fucking drug!"_

 _"I have no other choice but to take you down! One of us will fall and it is not going to be me!" Link stood before me with a look of determination and courage. Those eyes alone make my body tremble in excitement. He yanks his master sword from it's sheath and readies his shield. His body has become weary from battle and the bruises reflect of his struggle._

 _How I waited for this rematch, I longed for this very moment. Link left me in the Water Temple with such a humiliating defeat and now its time for my long awaited revenge. I lung down from Clock Tower and land in front of Link, twirling around my sword as I lick my lips to taunt my prey. The Hero's blue eyes watches my every move as though I would allow an opening. I ready my shield as we circle round the middle of the town. I flip my sword until the handle sticks forward and smashed against Link's stomach. The Hero stumbles back with a groaning moan, giving me another opening of attack. His shield meets with my blade and causes my body to be pushed back while he catches his breath._

 _I charge toward him with my shield and push him back with the impact to his feet. I hear a crack come from his Hylian Shield and his eyes fill with slight panic. Only the sounds of our swords were all that I could here, nothing else mattered but this very battle. My heart is continuing to race as the Hero tries with all his might to hit a vital point on my body but no avail. The more force Link uses in the battle the more strain I can see in his face; he is weakening by the second. My lips curl into a determined grin as I the dark aura around my body intensifies while I watch his light diminishing._

 _"You are pathetic! You cannot even keep up!" I taunt as I thrust my knee into Link's stomach. I watch his body fly until it crashes into the lower part of the tower. The Master Sword spins clear from his hand and onto the ground as his body crumbles in front of me. and I shake with more excitement. I watched as Link realized in horror as his light began to die out._

 _"Hero of Time? What a fucking joke!" I kick Link in the stomach until his body slowly begins to give out on him. His breathing is heavier and heavier as I stare down at him in disgust. I kneel down to grab onto the Master Sword as Link sat there in agony._

 _Suddenly Link pushes himself upward and tries to lung toward myself. My sword meets with his stomach until it pushes clean out of his back. I heard a gasp before a violent heave from his mouth. His hand grasp onto my shoulder as his body trembles against my sword. This is what I waited for. I grab onto Link's shoulder as I pull out the blade from his body. The light around the Hero of Time died slowly in my hands until I throw down his body in a pool of his own blood._

 _I stare down to the end of the clock tower to see the Hero of Time in a pool of his own blood. His beloved Master Sword inches away from his cold dead hand. I look down at my trembling bloody fingers and I cannot help but laugh. My heart races as I stare at the stab wound that ripped clean through his body, making my laughter to roar._

 _"I did it, I fucking did it!" I laugh harder. "They are all dead!"_

 _The darkness around the destruction fills my entire soul with an never ending power. I feel like I am invincible and nothing can ever get in my way now._

 _That's when I felt another force, something overwhelming. I turn my body around with a snarl as a burst of light illuminates the darkness I am surrounded in. The light overwhelms my sight and I have no choice but to shield my eyes from the blinding light. That's when it hit me, the light is consuming the darkness I have set out. It will ruin everything!_

 _"No you can't!" I yell toward the light. "Stop!"_

 _I picked up my sword once more and charge toward the light with every intent of killing every ounce of its light. Darkness is what I have created and hell if I'll let anything destroy my work! Suddenly my body lifted from the air to complete my attack but the figure lifted its arm to halt my move. The light kept my body in the air as I thrashed around as I curse angry words._

 _My whole body trembled as my heard pounded against chest as the light began to take shape. Slowly the light formed itself into an outline of a woman. The figure had no face. Only the curves of a woman as the figure stood there silently._

 _"What are you...?"_

 _The figure's hand slowly open toward my face and its wings spread before its hand began to touch my bloody face._


	2. Chapter 1: Beginnings

* _**The Following Story May Contain**_ : Language, Blood, Future Sexual Content, and Mature Situations.

* The Legend of Zelda Ocarina of Time & Majora's Mask (c) Nintendo

* Any OC's Within 'Undying Desire' (c) AngelicSenpai

* Editing and Corrections with be handled shortly

* Enjoy!

* * *

 **Ch.1: Beginnings**

My body jolts awake while I gasp for air, silently my hands clench onto the blanket. The echo of my racing heartbeat pumped into my ear drums as I try to regain my composer. Another nightmare? They have been coming more and more frequent; I can't seem to shake them. What is even more annoying is that it is the same nightmare over and over again. I let out a sigh as I rub the sleep from my eyes. Why am I still having such nightmares anyway? My eyes gaze up to the shield and sword I have mounted on the wall, reminding me of what I was before. I left Hyrule to get away from such hatred and an overwhelming darkness. I was created as a small child and was grown into the very image of the Hero of Time, from his head down to his toes. I am the darkness that resides in his warm courageous heart but I wasn't perfect. I was defeated and left to rot in that miserable Water Temple while Ganondorf ran a muck in Hyrule. When it was time to set foot into Hyrule, it was not what I hoped for. All the citizens of Castle Town showed their disgust and fear when I had arrived. No matter where I stepped foot in Hyrule there was nothing but hate because of what I am.

I was fucking evil to them. That is what I am, a dark entity of a great hero. No one wanted what I had to offer, they only wanted Link. All they ever fucking want is _HIM_. Nothing I could have done or say that would have atoned for what I had done. The anger I felt while living in Hyrule boiled in my gut, filling my mind with endless unanswered questions. Leaving myself in an unhealthy environment. I knew full well why the reason I was being treated with such hatred; nevertheless, it only made me stronger. The more people hated me, the more it made my heart colder. Every fiber of my being is inflamed with rage, knowing that I was not good enough to be HIM.

I hate that I feel this way. Until the very moment I finally realize that I was never going to be Link. This isn't what _I_ wanted. I didn't want to be in his image. I wanted my own life and not his at all. I had no other choice but to leave Hyrule behind and go where ever my feet took me. Endless days soul searching for what I truly wanted for my life. My journey took me to Termina; a small town where no one here has royal blood. No one knew of the Hero of Time or the land of Hyrule. It actually felt good to know that no one in the town of Termina knew. I have been fortunate enough to stay at the Stock Pot Inn because of the generous owner. Anju, the first person to ever show kindness and let me rent a room in her small hotel with the little rubies I had. Everyday since Anju and her husband Kefkai checked up on me every now and then. Hospitality wasn't something I was used to yet but it was refreshing.

Every morning I wake up, get ready for work, and Anju stops me to for a morning talk. Usually it differs from a long lecture or just small talk but either way its comforting to know someone cares about me. Since Anju was generous enough to let me live here, I always return the favor by helping her around the Inn when Kefkai or her mother isn't around to help. I tend to help her out more when it comes to Granny, she is one tough cookie but I like her spirit. Granny tends to mistake me or anyone for her deceased son, Tortus. From what Anju has told me is that Tortus was her father and this Inn used to be a cafeteria with shelter until his passing.

My fingers run through my white hair before I kick off the covers from my feet. I sit up from my bed and stretch my arms with a loud yawn. If it wasn't for the constant nightmare I would actually have a goods nights rest for once. However, that is only wishful thinking on my end.

Before I head out, I take a decent shower and get dressed for another day of work with the carpenters to get ready for the festival in a few weeks. Nothing but hard labor with Mutoh and his crew but I'm not complaining. If Mutoh has no work for me, I usually help around Clock Town with either the post man or shops. Whatever pays for food and my room are good in my book. I fix the loose hair in a tight pony tail before grabbing my tool box and head out the door. I give my door a quick lock before stuffing the key in my took box.

"Are you heading out now?" Anju asks.

I fumble with my handle as she startles me, "Oh, hello Anju. You scared me."

"Ehh! I am so sorry. I did not mean to scare you." She replies nervously. "I was just making sure you were alright. I heard you last night making a lot of noise in your sleep."

I keep forgetting about that hole in the wall, "I just had another nightmare but I'm alright now."

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Absolutely. Don't worry about a grunt like me, Anju." I give her a smile in return for her concern.

"I worry because you're a friend." Anju places her hands on her hips and frowns.

"Aww, look at the time. I have to scoot before my boss yells at me for being late again. You know how loud Mutoh can be!" I give her a quick wave and head down stairs before she can lecture me any further.

"Wait, Dark!"

"Yeah?" I turn my head.

"Don't over work yourself, okay? I know you are a hard worker but don't hurt yourself. That would be bad." Anju crosses her arms with a sigh, "And another thing, just remember that Granny likes to see you ever now and then. You know how she is about stories and you are the only one that likes to listen to them or even staying up for that matter. I end up falling asleep on her and I feel horrible."

"Well, I caught you falling asleep while standing up at the front desk so..." I smile at her.

"I do not!" Anju pouts. "Well, that was only one time or a few times but not all the time!"

I smile at her genuinely before I continue down the stairs, leaving her nervous mess. I shake my head with a deep breath as I shut the door to the Inn; finally some fresh air. Everyone is walking around town with a smile and a polite wave as usual. Always a skip in someone's step and in a weird way, it makes me relax. Something I was not use to in Hyrule and it makes me happier that I made my decision to leave. This very town is where I got my new start and a new name, Dark. I do not call myself 'Dark Link' any longer because I am no longer 'Link'. I will not ever be called his name anymore and that is reliving to know I am my own person now. Or so I would hope to be.

Festival posters catch my eye as they are being plastered all over the town with anticipation. Announcing the entertainment that will be preforming at the annual Festival of Time and I stop for a moment to take it all in. From what Anju's grandmother had told me in previous stories is that the festival is a celebration of Termina and the four Giants at protect the land. With such a celebration they believe that it will also grant the land a great harvest. Termina never ceases to amaze me with their customs and folk tales. Hyrule only had the tale of the three Goddesses and now the Hero of Time, no celebrations or anything. I turn away from the posters and suddenly bump into someone, knocking them down. My heart races with embarrassment as I look down at the woman on the floor. Her hood covered majority of her face and her hands frantically glide around the floor.

Something about her seems a bit off and cannot put my finger on it.

"Oh my god. I am so sorry." I reach my hand out for hers but she does not take it. "I turned around without looking at my surroundings. I didn't mean to knock you down. This is my fault."

I bend down to gently take her hand from the floor to help her up. Wow, her hand is so warm and soft. My heart begins to race as I continue to gently hold onto her delicate hand which sends butterflies all over my belly. I get a feeling like I know this woman but I do know that I have never met her before. She gently clears her throat and I blush deeply because I was still awkwardly holding onto her hand. The woman dusts off her cloak as she gets onto her feet before she looks at me. Well, sort of with that cloak covering her face.

"Thank you." Her voice was like silk, so soft and beautiful.

My heart skipped a beat, "I...Uhh."

I glance up at the Clock Tower from afar and notice that I am late for work. "I am terribly sorry for this. I have to go to work because I am really late now. Please take care miss."

The woman nods her head at me with a soft smile. I give her a smile in return before I have to take off. I can't belive I knocked that poor woman over and have to immedatly leave, I'm such an idoit. I bite my lip as I race across town to find my boss before he finds me. Oh boy, this isn't going to be good. After a few momenta of searching I found Mutoh with the rest of the carpenters. He was glaring at me while I was walking up to them.

If looks could kill.

Mutoh taps his foot as I arrive in the line with the rest of the carpenters, "Ah, so you finally decide to show up? How hard is it to come to work on time, Shrimp?"

All the carpenters laugh along with Mutoh and I only smile, "Won't happen again boss."

"Good." He snorts. "Alright, we have to start setting up the stage over here. It needs to be stable enough to hold the band that will be performing. No fooling around. And if I catch any of you running around doing nothing my foot will be so far up your asses my toes will be your teeth."

"Yes sir!"

Mutoh divides the team in half so part can handle cutting down wood and the rest handles the supplies while I am put on my own assignment. Its nothing new that I work by myself since Mutoh believes I work faster on my own. Since the rest of the team ends up giving up halfway through or screws up. I shake my head with a chuckle and begin to take out my tools to start preparing for the lighting fixtures that I was assigned to. A few hours roll by as the team assemble the stage for the festival, a few mistakes here and there but Mutoh was here to correct them. I have always enjoyed the loudness from Mutoh and the atmosphere of the town it makes me love my work. Through the orders being thrown around, I managed to to climb up the Clock Town Tower and set up fixtures for the lighting.

"Remember to use the colors that have been provided from the major. He wants it to be colorful." Mutoh snorts and shakes his head. "Bunch of crap. Colorful my ass."

"Riiiiight."

One by one I set up each lighting with the correct color and give each a quick test, flicking them on and off. The lights shine brightly on one of the carpenters which made him pause for a moment. Signalling toward me that the light was too bright and I quickly fix them. They give me a thumbs up before I descend down to get off the tower.

"Dark, how are those lights coming along?" Mutoh asks.

"Beautiful as can be, boss." I call back.

I give Mutoh a thumbs up before he turns his attention back towards the other carpenters. I wipe a bead of sweat from my forehead as I pause to take a breather as the other carpenters scramble around to attach another piece of wood to another pillar while being lectured.

"Move your ass." Mutoh grunts. "I don't pay you to look at the clouds."

That's when something catches my eye for a moment, the woman that I bumped into earlier was walking down the stairs and I feel butterflies again. I watch her in awe, gracefully her arms move as if they were a gentle current of water. It was as if I were entranced with the woman's pure innocence and beauty, I did not know how to comprehend what I was witnessing. She was like a goddess before me and all I could do was hold my breath in excitement. I shake my head completely embarrassed and try get a hold of myself. Why am I getting worked up by just one person? I take a deep breath as I stretch out my arms and walk toward the others while they are working.

"Whoa!"

One of the carpenter's hands slip off the large piece of would which caused a domino effect. Time stood still as I glance over to the side, that's when I saw that woman underneath where the wood would hit the ground. My heart felt like it had jumped into my throat. I lunge forward to push the woman out of the way before the wood can crush her. We both hit the floor while the planks of wood smash against the ground before us. I breath heavily as I look over to Mutoh angrily yelling at the carpenters for such a huge accident. My attention when to the ones at the top of the pillar and glare at them for their almost a fatal mistake.

"Miss? Are you alright?" I breathe.

I hear a soft whimper and I look down at the woman to make sure she was alright. That's when my heart skipped a beat when I saw her hood was no longer covering her face. I held my breath as I face her beauty. Curly long beautiful pale blue hair that was completely soft at the touch. Why would she use a hood to hide such beauty? Her eyes slowly opens as my heart pounded within my chest; such a beautiful crystal blue color. It felt as though it was just her and I. That's when her expression momentarily paused. The silence was unbearable. She moved her hand delicately to touch my face, making my heart sink in a despair.

That's when it completely dawned on me.

She was blind.


	3. Author's Note

p style="text-align: left;"strongAm I continuing this fanfic?/strong/p  
ul  
li- Yes, I will be writing more in all my fanfics./li  
liCurrently I have a 6 month old that takes up so much of my time and it's hard to update./li  
liIt's been almost a year since my last posting but I'm strongemnot/em/strong giving up on any of my stories./li  
li- The times I can actually get some downtime is when my son is asleep. Thank you for your patience :) /li  
/ul 


End file.
